Before It All Happened
by AnCafeCafekko
Summary: This is basically a SakuraxSasuke fluff. Before the time Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru. Written while bored. Reweiw and I give you cookie :


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my stories (: I know my fanfiction is short, I don't have time to post for a while, seeing I have school .

* * *

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura snapped as Naruto rambled on about how beautiful she was

"But you know it's true!" the blond-haired ninja grinned.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you do me a favor?" Sakura said, forcing a smile with a vein popping in her forehead. "Go scout ahead _(and get out of my face!)_."

Naruto agreed a bit too energetically, and set off.

Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her tousled pink locks. Behind her came another sigh. The female ninja turned to look at the third member of Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha. Cool and collected, as always. She sighed again, this time because, as much as she liked the dark-haired ninja, he never seemed to notice her.

"Ah young love," Kakashi declared. Sakura blushed and said loudly, "What was that for?"

Kakashi shook his head grinning secretly behind his black mask. Sasuke quietly walked past Sakura and muttered, "Idiots." As they all walked towards the town, Naruto came running back, yelling, "All clear ahead!" As he got closer, he tried to stop, but skidded on a puddle from the rain the previous night.

"Woah!" he was headed straight towards Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy easily side-stepped him, pulling Sakura out of the way as well.

Sakura blushed, looking down at their interlocked fingers. She looked at his deep onyx eyes, totally opposite from her jade green ones. He stepped away, breaking eye contact and pulling his fingers away from hers. Sakura blinked. Was that a faint blush she saw on his cheeks? She blinked again and it was gone. She pushed it aside, labeling it a trick of the light or her imagination.

Shaking her head in frustration Sakura walked to the edge of the town and turned, waiting for her teammates to follow. Naruto scrambled up and rushed past Sakura, jumping up and down. "There's a ramen shop! Can we go can we go?" He yelled, practically breaking Sakura's eardrums. As she passed his still moving form she smacked him on the back of the head, earning a loud protest of "Hey!"

Sasuke smirked and passed the both of them into the town. They all moved into the heart of the small town which didn't have much. A few local shops formed the town's shopping. A clothing store, a ramen shop, a grocery store, all the basics of town survival. Naruto rushed to the ramen shop and entered. A man behind the counter greeted them as they entered. "Hello. Thanks for coming." A simple, yet short greeting. Nice. Sasuke mumbled, "Tch," as Naruto danced in the shop, waiting to eat.

As they ordered Sakura looked over at Kakashi now sitting casually on the high stools. "Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi set his gaze on Sakura as she spoke. "What?" Kakashi replied. "Do you ever take off your mask?" He shook his head and smiled secretly. She glared and turned her gaze to the man, now giving their food to them.

As they ate, Sakura watched Kakashi intently, waiting to see if his mask came off. Much to her surprise, clumsy Naruto crashed into a stool, sending Sakura and Sasuke into a very awkward position. Sakura blushed as Sasuke was on top of her. He looked in surprise seeing as their lips were less than an inch away. He turned his head and got up, holding out a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it. He hoisted her up and Sakura stomped over to Naruto, smacking him hard in the back of his head.

"Naruto, you're dead." She backed him out of the store smacking him repeatedly. "Sa-sakura-chan," He stuttered running away. Kakashi watched the antics of the young shinobi and laid the money due for the ramen on the counter. "Thank you for your service!" The man behind the counter said loudly. Kakashi nodded and headed out of the shop, Sasuke not far behind him. Sasuke shook his head, a slight smile on his young face. _Sakura and Naruto… just like siblings. Unlike Naruto I don't disgrace myself with childish antics. _He thought quietly. "Hmm." Sasuke said under his breath as he caught up with Naruto and Sakura, Naruto bruised in several places. _This is my team and that's the way it's going to be._


End file.
